marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyperion (Marvel Comics)
Summary The super-being that would become known as Hyperion came to Earth as a baby, sent as the only survivor of the race of Eternals from a dying world. A human named Father raised him under the name of Marcus Milton, teaching him the morals of society. As an adult, he became the super hero known as Hyperion, and protected the world along a team of super humans known as the Squadron Supreme. One day, his universe and another started colliding. While he was trying to prevent the destruction of his reality, he was left in the void his destroyed universe once occupied, as the only survivor, floating in nothingness. But, the group of scientists known as AIM from Earth-616 managed to pull him to their reality. He spent most of his time in captivity, until he was freed by the Avengers, who offered him a place in their ranks. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''4-B+ Name: Hyperion (Earth-13034), Marcus Milton Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Eternal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Flight, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Stellar Radiation Absorption, Super hearing and Vision, Atomic Vision, Regeneration Attack Potency:''' '''Solar System level+ (Fought the Hulk until he reverted back into Bruce Banner. Strong enough to be considered the 'brother' of Thor. Oneshot Terminus, who has tanked attacks from Thor. Fought against and destroyed multiple Beyonder Drones, that were stated as capable of creating stars, but in the end, he was overwhelmed by their numbers). Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ Combat speed and Reactions (Capable of keeping up with the likes of Thor and Hulk). Unknown flight speed. Lifting Strength:' '''Stellar '(Strong enough to be considered the 'brother' of Thor) Striking Strength:' '''Solar System Class+' Durability: Solar System level+ (Capable of taking attacks from characters such as Thor.) Stamina: Nearly limitless under sunlight, Extremely high otherwise Range: Standard melee range, Planetary with Atomic Vision Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence:''' Genius. Hyperion has been able to calculate the impact point of one of Ex Nihilo's Origin Bombs when Avenger's Tower computers could not, even noting specific flaws in the computers' design while doing it. He is capable of interpreting DNA code at a glance, accurately enough to determine parentage. His mind itself is a nonlinear photonic array, storing his memories in light, with virtually instantaneous recall: his mind is structured in such a manner that memories are to him as 'real' as the present, his most vivid memory dominating his perceptions. '''Weaknesses: Solar energy depletion, susceptible to magic, abilities decrease if he is exposed to Argonite radiation as it prevents his body's ability to metabolize cosmic energy. Feats: * Stops an earth-sized planet moving at incredible speeds on his own * Held back an incursion, the collision of two Earths until the planets collapsed and he failed * Respect thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Atomic Vision: Hyperion is capable of firing beams of highly intensive heat from his eyes that reach up to 12,000 degrees in Fahrenheit. Note: * This page only covers the Hyperion of Earth-13034. * Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.